


White Blank Page

by CaptainOfShips



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfShips/pseuds/CaptainOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song: White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song if you've never heard it before: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sw-ko6aINI4
> 
> I wrote this around 1am last night, so it's not my best. But, the song reminded me of a conversation John and Sherlock would have after Sherlock returned from The Reichenbach Fall, and I just had to write this.
> 
> The lyrics of the song are in italics.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Can you lie next to her_  
 _And give her your heart, your heart_  
 _As well as your body_

John laid next to his girl friend, Mary, finding himself half asleep, half thinking of Sherlock, as he often did.  
Sometimes he would just picture the sight of Sherlock, studying almost every inch he had documented in his mind of the detective.  
Other times, he would solve cases with Sherlock in his head of crimes he remembered hearing about on the news, or read in the paper.  
But that tonight, the doctor just imagined talking to his beloved detective as he wished too often that he could.

_And can you lie next to her_  
 _And confess your love, your love_  
 _As well as your folly_

"You don't really love her."  
"Of course I do, Sherlock! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because I'm dead, and you need her there to keep you stable."

_And can you kneel before the king_  
 _And say I'm clean, I'm clean_

"Of course I need someone to keep me stable. Way too often I saw good friends of mine die in battle. Then you came along, and I thought it all changed. I guess I was wrong."  
"Im sorry, John."  
"But, what I don't understand is why you can't just tell me. Come clean, and tell me, Sherlock. Why did you kill yourself?"  
"Because I loved you."

_But tell me now, where was my fault_  
 _In loving you with my whole heart_  
 _Oh tell me now, where was my fault_  
 _In loving you with my whole heart_

"And I was in love with you too. Is this my fault for why your dead? Because you loved me but could not tell me?"  
"You know I cannot answer that."

_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage_  
 _You did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink_

"I know that. You left me nothing, Sherlock! A blank page of nothing explaining why you would do such a thing to yourself. Did you not think of how this would effect anyone else that cared about you?"

_You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_

"Others caring for me? You were the only one that truly cared for me. When your attention was put on me, I felt important. That I could, and would, do anything to impress you."  
"But you denied any affection you had toward me. You must have known how I felt about you. Especially with those deduction skills you had, it must have been obvious."  
"I cannot answer that."

_So tell me now, where was my fault_  
 _In loving you with my whole heart_  
 _Oh tell me now, where was my fault_  
 _In loving you with my whole heart_

"So it is my fault that you're dead, Sherlock."  
"No."  
"Then explain to me why."  
"You will know soon enough."

_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_

Johns eyes snapped open. Almost every vision, Sherlock would end with the same five words.  
And almost every time John would make a silent promise to himself that if he ever found the truth in why Sherlock died, he would follow in the detective footsteps for the rest of his life.


End file.
